Talk:Alice
So I'm wondering if we can change Alice's page a bit, like 100 years ago she and B-Rabbit were seperate beings, so shouldn't the page itself be called just "Alice"? It would make more sense, especially when we get the details of how and when the two were fused. Also Alice's history is a mess, I can clean that much up myself, but I just thought that I should get someone else's opinion on renaming the article (Leviathan657 00:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC)) I guess. I was thinking about editing the page myself, but due to the whole story and all the details. It should be called Alice since that is her name anyway. Its fine by me if you want to add that page. Rcybs 00:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright, so as of LXVI: Jack, Lacie was contracted with B-Rabbit, but B-Rabbit wasn't bound to Alice spirit because she would've either not been born yet or still alive, whether the chapter takes place before or after Alice's birth isn't known yet, but Jack and Lacie both look like teenagers so its likely before. Anyway, should we make a separate page for B-Rabbit now? (Leviathan657 20:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC)) Since it was proven that B-rabbit was indeed an chain before Alice was ever born, then it's okay to start an B-rabbit page. Rcybs 01:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I ask a question? You said that you like the comic pictures better, right? But, why does everybody keep changing this pic: Leviathan657 said he preferred Jun's artwork because the anime designs didn't compare, however he was wondering rather than wanting to change everything. DSM144 said (direct quote); "Most of the other wikis also use the anime images for their character pages. If there are any new changes to the characters looks then we can post the image on the appearance section of the article. For example, if a character grows (like Naruto) then the kid image is posted in the infobox and the older version in the artcle." So you would either have take it up with DSM144 or have a vote on which images people would prefer instead. Antinotimin 01:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Antinotimin Oh, ok. :P should we change her status to deceased? If Oz was created by Lacie, and Lacie is Alice's mother... wouldn't they be like half siblings? Manganimechic (talk) 17:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I should clarify this....Lacie did not give birth to a plushie (Oz), that would be disturbing, hence they are not related by blood. Even if Lacie created Oz, which she didn't as Oz gained life through absorbing Abyssal energy, it does not make them in any way or form, mother and plushie...+ its not actually stated she made Oz's body anyway --thus Oz is not Alice's brother and my sanity is left intact 8D (BeeboiXD (talk) 10:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Alice's birthday her birthday is july 20th, as it says in the 18.5 guide. whoever is changing it, stop that. someone has to change it back. she is not an aquarious either. Alice's info box Alice's info box can't be edited. the edit option is not there. so I can't change her birthday to the correct date. someone needs to fix this. KK, the templates for most of the main characters aren't editable through main character page, you have to go to their template:infobox pages to which Alice's is here : Template:Alice Infobox {BeeboiXD (talk) 00:08, November 3, 2012 (UTC) shouldn't Alice status to MIA why is her status Deceased if shes not really (comfermed) dead shouldent it be MIA? i meen we know shes with alyss and we all know alyss status is not Deceased.. that just my thoughts alice height is 150cm in guidebook 18.5!!! i changed it once but why you changed it back to 165! that means she is taller than oz!? (sorry for my bad english) Alice died when she commited suicide during the Tragedy of Sablier. Now only her spirit remains. So she is officially deceased but we see her spirit. This question, you will have to ask Levi, since he is in charge of the information on the wiki. Also please could you add your signature when you write in talk pages? It tells us who write the text.